Fireworks
by Rebel Of Life
Summary: Timing is everything, and now that they are both single, can Matt and Jasmine confess their true feeling to each other, and live happily ever after? Matt/OC
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, I do not own Matt.

This is just for fun...

* * *

**Jasmine...**

I shouldn't have come tonight. I really wasn't in the mood.

Me and my boyfriend had broken up last week.

Turned out he was cheating on me while I was on the road. I would have done anything for him, and the bastard cheated on me.

And not just that.

He cheated on me with my best friend.

I'm best-friendless, and boy-friendless, and I'm not enjoying it at all...

The only good thing I guess it that I have plenty of pain and emotions for songs for my next album. Pain and heartbreak make great songs... Some of my favourite songs were written at the lowest points of my life...

I climb out of the taxi after paying the driver and make my way up the driveway. There are people everywhere, music blasting. God I hope they don't put on any of mine tonight. It's so embarrassing when they do...

I walk into the house like I own it. But then, Matt's house is always open to anyone... The small cooler bag in my hand holds my bottle of Vodka and carton of OJ. In the pocket of my jeans are a packet of cigarettes and some change for a taxi home...

My night it set...

"Ah, there she is... Jazzy!' I turn around at the yell of my name and smile at Matt. His arms were held out to the side, awaiting a hug. I stepped into his arm and wrapped mine around him...

Matt has always had fantastic hugs...

"Jason not coming?" He asked me when we stepped back... I don't know what kind of look crossed my face, but Matt noticed... "Oh no... What happened?"

"We broke up." I whisper. I don't think Matt heard me over the music, but I think he understood what I said...

"What did he do?" His voice held anger.

"Cheated on me with Bel."

"Shit..."

"Yeah... You just can't trust anyone these days."

"It will get better. Trust me." I nodded and smile a little. I knew Matt had gone through something similar.

"Can I put these in the fridge?" I asked, trying to avoid the subject by holding up my bag.

"Sure, sure... you know where to go." I smiled and turned from him as I headed for the kitchen... I found a clean cup, mixed myself a drink that was 3parts vodka, 1 part orange juice, and headed out to mingle a little...

...

**Matt...**

I watched Jasmine as she danced in the middle of the lounge room. I was worried... She has drunken way too much. And not just that, but she's mixed her drinks. I've seen here with Vodka, Jack Daniels and red wine... This was not good...

Jazzy was a rockstar. And she embodied the lifestyle. And it's not the sex, drugs and rocknroll lifestyle I'm talking about. Jazzy lives for life, for everything. And she feels everything so deeply.

She was smiling, and laughing, and dancing, but I knew she was breaking inside... And as hard as she is trying, I can see through her act...

Jaz was dancing with some guy. I couldn't remember his name, but he was familiar.

I watched them dancing, and didn't particularly like the way his fingers gripped her waist. He was being too handsy with her. Gripping her waist like she was nothing but his play thing...

It was really starting to get to me...

I wanted to put a stop to it, but I hung back. This was none of my business... Jas was my friend, but she wasn't mine... She could dance with whoever she wanted...

"Great party." A slap to my shoulder made me look to my left. Jeff stood there with a beer in his hands. He was swaying a little. He was well on his way to being drunk. Jasmine was worst them him though...

"Aren't they always." I grinned at him. I look back at the makeshift dance floor and back to Jas. Or at least that's what I would have done if she was still there.

In those ten seconds that I looked away, Jasmine had disappeared.

The guy was gone too...

I felt a tinge of panic shoot through me. And if I admit it, a zap of jealously.

Jas might not be mine, but I want her to be. I've always had a thing for her; we were both just never single at the same time. And neither me or Jas would ever cheat.

We only seem to date people who do though...

A scream came from outside. And it wasn't one of those fun laughing screams. It was a scream!

I pushed my way through the crowd in time to see Jasmine falling into the ice frozen pool...

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Jasmine... **

I was dancing with Chris, at least that is what I think he said his name was. I cannot remember.

I am drunk. Probably the worst I have ever been in my life. I know it's not healthy to drink your bodyweight in alcohol, but I had reasons too...

And besides, the alcohol was making me feel happy... An allusion? Maybe. But did I care... Hell no...

"Do you want to get out of here?" Christ What-his-name said to me, his lips resting against my ear so I could hear him over the music.

"Sure." I say back.

He took my hand and led me outside. My mind was hazy, and not in control of my body but I should have known where this was going...

He pushed me up against the side of the house; his lips instantly attacked mine...

I didn't like it. It wasn't that he was a particularly bad kisser, maybe a little too much tongue, but I didn't want it... I didn't want this man kissing me.

I raised my hands and pushed back against his shoulders. He didn't move at first, so I put my entire body behind it and shoved him again... He stumbled back.

"What are you doing?" He said, stepping to me again, and again tried to kiss me...

"Get off me!" I hissed.

"Oh, come on Baby." His hand was on my face, cupping my cheek. "I know your type."

Was he calling me a slut? Did he think I went around and randomly fuck people? And what exactly was my type?

Rockstar; Woman or whore?

"Get away from me!" I shoved against his shoulders hard, he stumbled back.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled.

A ball of anger bursts inside me. How dare he call me a Bitch. He doesn't even know me... My hand clenched into a fist and I struck out at him, connecting dead on with his jaw.

I heard a crunch. It came from my hand, not his face.

I screamed and ran... Yes ran... I'm one of those people who when they get hurt, they run. When I kick my toe, I run. When I slam my fingers in a draw, I run.... And yes, I am unusually clumsy.

So I ran, and I tripped, and I found myself screaming again...

It felt like a million needles were stabbing into my skin. The pain was unbearable. And then everything simply turned numb as coldness surrounded me...

The air was taken from me, my mind shut down from the cold. Some part of me understood what happened, that I had fallen into the pool.

I sunk like a rock to the bottom.

I tried to move, to push myself off the bottom and swim to the surface but my limbs wouldn't work...

I needed air.

I'm not a fish, I cannot transform into one, although, at this point in my life, that would be an awesome superpower...

I tried to breath. It was a huge mistake. Water filled my mouth, and I think my lungs... It hurt...

I blinked my eyes rapidity, but the darkness was becoming more and more dominate in my vision.

Was this how I was going to die? Drowned in a pool?

...

**Matt... **

I didn't even think about it. As soon as I reached the edge of the pool, I dived in...

Jaz had fallen into the pool, and I was scared she was too drunk to know what was happening...

The cold water soaked through my clothes instantly. It stole my breath. But I didn't care. I wasn't going up until I found Jasmine.

It was dark in the pool. The cold water burnt my eyes. I blinked and regretted it. My eyes burnt more when I opened them again... But in that moment of pain, I saw a black blob. It has to be Jazzy.

I kicked my legs harder, reaching my arms out in front of me as I moved.

I touched something solid but soft and grabbed it, pulling it to me. The black blob turned into Jaz. I pulled her to my completely, right into my chest, and wrapped my arms around her. When I was sure I had a good hold, I kicked my feet off the bottom and shot us up to the surface...

"Matt!" I heard my name yelled when we broke through the already shattered ice... With Jaz still held tightly against me, I side-kicked us over to the edge, to where Jeff was reaching out for us...

I made it to the edge and helped Jeff as he pulled Jasmine from my arms... I climbed out after her and fell immediately at her side. She was only in the water for maybe 10 seconds before me, but she seemed to be unconscious...

Had she hit her head when she fell?

"Jasmine" I say, pressing my hand against the side of her face. Her eyes snap open and I feel a huge weight being lifted off my lungs. I take in a deep breath.

"Your hands are cold." She whispers, and I could help it. I laugh...

"And you are turning blue." I tell her... I stand up before bending down and picking her up in my arms. There was a good circle of people around us, staring. "All is good. Go back to the party!" I yelled at them all...

I made our way inside and upstairs.

"Are you both alright?" I heard Beth ask from behind me.

"Should we call an Ambulance?" Jeff added on. I shook my head.

"I'll look after her. Go back down stairs." I tell them as I walk into my bedroom.

"Matt?" I turn to the door when Beth says my name. She looked worried. So did Jeff... "Call if you need help." She said.

"I will..."

"And get her warm." I just nodded. The two of them stepped back and closed my bedroom door... I walked into my connecting bathroom and sat Jaz on the counter. Her eyes were open, but drooping.

I cup my hands around Jasmine's face, tilting her head up until she was looking at me... Her skin was so cold; her lips were actually turning a little blue. I have to get her into a hot shower...

"It's going to be okay." I tell her, she smiles at me but I don't know if my words were making any sense to her. "Are you hurt?" I ask next.

"My hand." Her voice was light, drunk. The cold water didn't seem to wash it away... I brought my hands down from her face and grabbed a light hold of hers... Jaz's right hand was red, a little bruised with the two middle knuckles split and bleeding...

"What happened?" I ask, frowning as I look into her face again...

"I punched that guy... He kissed me... I didn't want to be kissed." She sounded like a scared child. It broke my heart a little. She was hurting so much right now. But she would recover. Jasmine is strong.

"Let get you warmed up." I tell her gently. "A nice hot shower will help." Luckily my bathroom was only small. With one of my hands still holding Jasmine, I reached out, into the shower, and turned it on. "Arms up." I say, taking a hold of the bottom of her black sweater and pulling it up a little... Jaz slapped my hand away...

"I'm not sleeping with you." She hissed. "I'm not a whore."

"Jazzy, I know..." I pressed my hands against her face so she was looking up at me again. "You have to get out of your wet clothes, at least down to your underwear. You'll get sick otherwise."

"You too then." she said, a bit more of her coming back into her voice. That was a good sign... "Why should you be the only one getting the free show." I had to laugh; I had no other reaction to those words.

"Okay." I struggled with my jacket and shirt. They were stuck to me like a second skin. I looked to Jaz only to find her smiling...

"And the jeans." She pointed. I rolled my eyes but followed her orders, toeing out of my shoes and then my jeans...

Jasmine giggles, and if I had know this was going to happen tonight, I would have chose my boxes more carefully. The black and red heart boxes were a little embarrassing.

"You will not tell anyone about this." I threaten lightly, pointing my finger at her. She just laughed more. I guess a man in nothing but black and red heart boxes isn't that intimidating... "Now, arms up."

Jasmine didn't fight me this time. She raised her hand up and allowed me to pull her sweater off. I dropped it on the floor with my clothes...

I looked back at her, and my eyes wondered for a few seconds. I couldn't help it. My eyes widened as they took the black lacy bra that covered her chest. The black really made her skin stand out. She looked like a porcelain doll, perfect white flawless skin...

"Eyes are up here buddy." Her voice brought me back to reality. My head snapped up, and I think I was blushing. If I was, Jaz didn't say anything.

"Stand up." I tell her with a little cough. She slid off the counter but I had to grab her as her knees buckled out. My hands held her shoulders, hers grabbed my waist. I jumped a little when her cold hands touched me. She let go of me, her hands falling down to her side.

I slowly dropped my hands and unbuckled her jeans. I waited for her to say something, to slap my hands away, but she didn't. She stood still and watched every move I made as I slowly pushed her jeans down her legs.

"Step out." I said softly as I held her shoulders again. Her balance wasn't good, and knowing Jasmine like I do, she would probably trip, hit her head and crake it open...

She toed out of her shoes and then used her feet to push her jeans the rest of the way off...

We stood in front of each other in nothing more than our underwear. It was strange, and I'm sure if someone walked in right now, they would get the wrong idea.

I pushed the shower curtain aside. A cloud of steam escaped and filled the bathroom.

"Come on..." I found myself whispering. "Before all the hot water is gone." I didn't wait for Jaz to say anything. I just gripped her waist, picked her up and stepped us both in the shower...

A small sigh left her lips when the first drops of water hit our skin. She snuggled into me, her cheek rubbing against my chest and her arms wrapped around me, hugging me tight. I found myself smiling, really liking being this close to her.

I close my eyes, rest my chin against the top of her head and just hold her...


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasmine... **

I sat on the side of Matt's bed wrapped in a fluffy towel. For a guy, he has really fluffy towels.

Maybe I should ask what washing powder he uses. I can never get my towels like this...

As you can probably tell, my mind was a mumble of racing thoughts. I was drunk beyond reason, a pretty solid buzz zapped around my body, but I still knew what was happening around me.

Matt had saved me from drowning, and then looked after me like no one ever has before. Not even my own mother had cared about me like Matt had tonight... Or this morning... I don't know what the time is...

He left me only a minute ago after placing a pair of grey sweats and a black T-shirt on the bed beside me. They were for me to sleep in.

I insisted that I was fine to get home, but he wouldn't let me leave. He blackmailed me. He said he wouldn't be able to sleep if I went home. That he would be up all night worried about me, and then that would mean he'd be tired for tomorrows house show. Could I really live with myself if that happened?

I probably could have, but I think some part of me didn't want to go home so I gave in...

I stood up on wonky legs and dropped my towel. Matt had also left me a pair of boxes. They weren't black and red hearted. No, they were plain white... The sight of him in those boxes still makes me smile. I know what I'm getting him for Christmas.

I stripped off my wet underclothes and quickly pulled on the boxes. They were way too big for me so I folded the waistband over a few times until it was chunky enough to sit on my hips. I pulled the t-shirt over my head.

It smelt of Matt and washing powder... I inhaled deeply, and decided right then, that it was one of my favourite smells. I grabbed the sweats and pulled them on. Again they were too big, but there was a tie at the front. I pulled it tight and made a bow...

I picked up my towel and wet underclothes and dumped them in the shower. I should hang them, but fuck it. I can't be bothered. My head is pounding, and all I want is to fall asleep.

Maybe I could sleep the next week away and when I wake; my life will make sense again...

A knock sounds against the door as I stumble back to the bed.

"It's clear." I call out as I sit back on the side of the bed.

The door opens a little and Matt appears in the gap.

"How you feeling?" He asked me, walking towards me. I shrug. I don't really know what to say... Matt sat beside me, turned and reached out for my injured hand... "I want to clean this up," he told me, and it was only now I noticed the cottonwool in his other hand. He held it up to me. "Just a little peroxide." He told me.

It stung a little when he brushed the wool across my cut knuckles. I manage to hold in the hiss of pain that wanted to escape...

"You must have hit the guy hard." Matt mumbled as he gently brushed my skin.

"He called me a bitch." I mumble back... "That's the last thing Jason said to me..." I didn't even mean to tell him that... Damn me and my drunken mind...

"He's an asshole."

"We were together for three years. How many times did he cheat on me?" I rambled. "And with Belinda... Guess she was just using me too. _'Look, there's Jasmine. Let's see how long we can fuck her over.' _... People suck asscheeks."

I heard a laugh come from Matt and looked up, frowning at him.

"You think this if funny?"

"Hearing you say asscheeks is." He laughed again. I tried to give him a seriously pissed off look, but I broke and smiled. It seems I just couldn't be angry at Matt, no matter how upset I was...

He dropped my hand back in my lap and threw the ball of cottonwool at the small bin in the corner of his room. His missed by a mile but didn't seem to care. He turned back to me, tilting his head to the side. Almost looking like a puppy when it's trying to understand a human...

"Jazzy?"

"Matty?" He smiled at me when I called him that.

"You don't need him, you know." He said, his tone probably the most serious I had ever heard it. "He's an ass, and you don't need him."

"You think?"

"I know..." He said it so fiercely, I almost believed him. "You'll get through this. You can overcome anything Jazzy..." His hands were suddenly cupping my face. He grew closer to me, moving slowly until his lips were pressing against mine.

His lips brushed lightly across mine. His hands fell away from my face, leaving me in control. He was giving me the option to pull away if I wanted to. He was letting me chose...

I shifted on the bed, moving a little closer to Matt. I nibbled on his bottom lip as I slowly kissed him more deeply. My uninjured hand came up and curled its way into his hair, pulling him to me. I wanted him closer.

I must admit, I've thought about kissing Matt before. My imagination had nothing on the reality of it. This was better than anything I had ever thought up... He was gently with me, letting me decide the pace. Jason had always taken control. It was always what he wanted...

This feels like a first kiss. My heart is beating widely; I swear I can hear it. My mind is fuzzy, and I don't ever want this moment to end... I know it has to, we both need to breath, but I hold out for as long as I can...

When we break apart, both me and Matt are breathing hard... My hand fell from his hair and back down into my lap.

"Matt..." I wanted to say something; I just didn't know what...

"Shhh..." I looked up and found Matt staring at me. I smiled a little and could feel a blush making my cheeks red. "We'll talk in the morning, you need to sleep." He told me gently.

"Okay..." I said, just simply because I was completely wordless... Matt stood from the bed and looked down at me...

"Sleep well Jazzy." He said softly. In a quick movement, Matt lent down and pressed a peck against my lips. What seemed like only a second later, he was closing the bedroom door behind him as he left me.

Confused, worried and feeling a buzz of happiness, I turned the bedside lamp off and climbed in under the heavy blankets. I was instantly surrounded but Matt's scent...

It only took me seconds to fall into the darkness of sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

**Jasmine...**

When consciousness hit me, I didn't want it too... My head was pounding. I felt like there were little green men inside my head with jackhammers.

Damn those little green men...

I blink my eyes open slowly... the room is dark, thank God, but still light enough for me to see.

I raise my head off the heavenly soft pillow and look towards the clock on the bedside table... It read 11:37...

I smile, but not at the time. It was the glass of water and bottle of headache tables sitting beside the clock that made me smile. My guessing is that Matt brought them in for me.

I pushed myself up until I am sitting and reach out for both. The pounding in my head intensifies... I take three pills and wash them down with the glass of water. Hopefully they will kick in soon.

I lie back down, snuggling back into the blankets of Matt's bed.

I wonder where he slept last night. I cannot believe I basically kicked him out of his own bed. Although, I guess this tells me a lot about him. A lot of other men I know would have taken advantage of me last night. Probably would have slept beside me and... Well who knows what they would have done...

Matt was a Sweetie. I knew this already, but his actions last night proved it beyond any doubt.

I remember what happened last night. Or at least most of it.

Me having a fight with some guy, me punching him, me falling into the iced over pool. Matt saving me, taking care of me. The kiss he gave me, the one I gave him in return... It was all there in my memory. A little fuzzy maybe, but the memories were all there...

When I look at the clock next, it was 1:17... I guess I fell back to sleep... The empty glass of water had been replaced by a full one and the bottle of pills was missing. I needed to pee, so I decided that it was about time I got up...

I shuffled into the bathroom, did what I had to do then stared at myself in the mirror...

For someone who got drunk beyond physical control of their body last night, I didn't look too bad. My eyes were bright, maybe a little red around the outside, but nothing dramatic. My skin was the pale white it always has been. I do not have the ability to Tan...

I turn on the tap and throw water on my face. It's refreshing. I brush my fingers through my hair and decide I look presentable enough.

I make my way downstairs. The house seemed deserted; I couldn't hear anything but my footsteps. I went into the kitchen and smiled at the half full coffee pot. Caffeine, just want I needed right now...

With a cup of strong black coffee in my hands, I snatched up the random packet of cigarettes off the counter and went outside. I sat on the top step, resting the cup beside me as I lit up a smoke. They weren't the brand I usually smoked, but they would do for now.

I closed my eyes and lent against the railing. My whole body felt dead, heavy and deprived of energy. It took an enormous amount of effort just to raise the cigarette to my lips...

I finished my first cigarette and lit another.

"Those things will kill you."I open my eyes and find Matt standing in front of me at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm quitting." I tell him.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I was down to five a day before this shit with Jason happened."

"Well, that's better than the packet and a half it use to be."

"Yeah." I laughed... Matt moved, sitting down beside me.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay." I shrug. "Pretty good considering last night." I looked down at the hand holding my smoke. The knuckles were red and angry, and it hurt a little when I moved my fingers, but nothing permanent. "Thank you for jumping in after me." I looked up and smile.

"What else was I meant to do?" he said back to me.

"I'm sure some people would have let me drown..."

"No one here would have." I didn't say anything to that. I brought my cigarette up to my lips and took in a deep haul. I made a few smoke rings as I exhaled... I could feel Matt looking at me. I stared down at my bare feet, at my chipped purple toenail polish.

The end of last night's events rushed through my head. Matt had basically seen me naked. He had held me under the hot shower, dried my off before leaving me in his bedroom to dress. And he was a complete gentleman about the whole thing. He may have sneaked a peek or two, but he didn't touch me inappropriately or make me feel uncomfortable...

And I have to admit, I sneaked a peek at Matt... He was looking so fine last night in his red heart boxes...

A small chuckle leaves me lips as I remember them.

"What?" I look up when Matt asks and laugh again. I wonder if he's wearing them right now...

"Black and red heart boxes..." I giggle. "Really Matt?"

"Shut up." He tells me, but there is a huge smirk on his lips. An awkward silence surrounded us again. Things had never been awkward between me and Matt, and I wasn't liking it right now. I took the final drag of my cigarette, dropped it into my nearly empty coffee cup, and spoke up...

"Why did you kiss me last night?" I asked outright, staring at Matt... He looked shocked at my straight forwardness. He shouldn't. He knows me...

"You kissed me." He said back. "You kissed me. I didn't make you."

"Okay." I shrug, and smile. "So I might have kissed you, but you initiated it. You were the one who made the first move; you're the one who pressed his lips against mine." I had turned around as I started to talk, unintentionally leaning in closer to Matt...

"You want the truth?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I'm sick of people lying to me.... Tell me straight out, I don't care..."

"I kissed you because I want you." I wasn't quite expecting those words. And I wasn't expecting them to be said quite that bluntly...

"What?" I whispered.

"Seeing you dancing last night with that guy was so hard. I wanted to pull him away from you... I wanted to be the one dancing with you." I knew my eyes were wide. Was he really saying these things? Did he really mean them?

"Matt." I couldn't think of anything else to say but his name...

"Ah..."he flung himself off the steps and paced four steps back and forth in front of me... "For the past year, I've watched you with that asshole Jason and wished it was me instead of him... Jesus Christ Jasmine. Can't you tell I'm in fucking love with you?"

I've never had someone confess their love to me and curse in the same sentence. Or yell the words at me for that matter...But then this was Matt. And I wouldn't change him for all the money, or success in the world... I found myself just staring at him, completely speechless.

"Oh Christ! Say something!" He said when all I did was stare...

"Ah..."I couldn't. I couldn't think of anything to fucking say... Instead of words, I flung myself off the step, flying through the air and right into Matt. He caught me but we fell...

Matt wrapped his arms around me, pulling me tight against his body as we hit the ground. He took all of the impact. I was thankful we landed on grass and not cement. All we needed now was for Matt to crack his head open... I should have really thought about my actions before I leaped...

Oh well, too late now...

Matt groaned from beneath me. I tried to pull away, but Matt held me tight. I could hardly move.

"You're not going anywhere now." He grumbled to me.

"Okay..." is my only answer. I turn limp and relax on Matt, resting my face in the crook of his neck... I don't know how long we were lying like that, but it was nice... It was peaceful... And it felt right...

If I am to admit something to myself, it would be that mine and Jason's relationship was doomed to fail from the start. He never just held me like this. He never seemed to just want to be with me in silence... He loved the rocknroll lifestyle too much. And it wasn't even his lifestyle to love. It was mine. He's not the rockstar. I am...

He was a hanger-on.

And Bel. Well, I thought she was my friend. I guess just another hanger-on... Hell, Maybe it was my own fault Jason cheated with Bel. I let them live in my house, trusted them while I was on tour. Maybe I should never trust anyone...

Maybe I couldn't even trust Matt...

No...

That thinking is stupid. If I couldn't even trust Matt after how he treated me last night, then I am seriously messed up... I don't know of any other man who would have not taken advantage of my state of mine last night. I was so far gone in my drunken stupor last night that I would not have put up much of a fight.

No, Matt I could trust.

I suspect I could trust Matt with both my life and my heart...

"You still haven't said anything." Matt tells me. His arms give my waist a squeeze before one of his hands comes up and works its fingers into my hair... I open my mouth to say something, but press a kiss against his neck instead. "And kisses aren't going to get you out of talking." He laughed...

I snuggled into his neck again before pulling back. Matt released me this time... I sat back, straddling his hips, Matt's hands kept a hold of my waist.

"Well..." I say, clearing my throat with a little cough. "I'm hungry." I smirk, starting to stand up.

"Oh no you don't..." He tried to stop me but I slipped out of his hands and jumped to my feet. "Jaz!" He whined. It made me smile... I held out my hand, offering to help him up. Matt took it, I pulled him up, and then screamed as Matt grabbed me and swung me up over his shoulder...

"Put me down." I laughed kicking my legs.

"Not until you answer me something."

"Okay..."I fall limp.

"I know it's only been a week or something, but will you come to dinner with me. Maybe tomorrow night?" His hand was resting on my butt as he held me. I didn't tell him, I wonder how long until he notices...

"Dinner?"

"Yeah..."

"You pay?" I asked, and Matt laughs.

"I guess... You in?"

"Vegetarian?"

"Sure... Anything else?"

"Ice cream afterwards and fireworks..."

"Sure..." he laughed...

"Pick me up at 8 and you have yourself a date." I said, and then giggled when I realized it rhymed...

"You're so silly..."He slapped my butt, kind of hard, and laughed... No... Matt cackled...

"Hey!" I screeched, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and squeezing. I may not be very strong, but I am flexible. I kicked my legs, somehow they escaped his arms and I flipped away from him. My sudden movement made Matt lose balance. He fell sideways, I twister around his body and when we hit the ground, he was on his back, I was kneeling against his chest.

I smirked down at him... I know Matt probably could have escaped in seconds, but he is playing submissive...

"Will you drive me home?" I ask...

"For a kiss."

"Deal..." He lent towards me, I shook my head as I pressed my finger against his lips. "When you drop me off..." Matt smirked at me.

"It better be a bloody good kiss..."

My only response to that was laughter...

...


	5. Chapter 5

Dressed in my rocker outfit and feeling pretty damn sexy, I ran down stairs to answer the door... Matt was on time... I swung the door open and smiled.

"Hey Matt."

"Jaz, hey... Wow." He gestured to me...

"Thanks, you're not looking to bad either." I smirked as he blushes a little. I don't know if I've ever seen Matt blush.

"Ah, thanks..." He scratched the back of his neck. "You ready to go?"

"Sure am."I had my keys already in my jacket pocket, as well as a couple of dollars... I don't like carrying a bag. I always forget them somewhere... I stepped outside, closing the front door behind me. "So, where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise." Is all he told me...

"Oh, come on. I don't like surprises." I whine.

"That's a lie, and I know it. I happen to know you love surprises..." he said as he opened the car door for me... No one I've dated has ever done that for me before... Smiling, I press a quick peck of a kiss against Matt's lips before sliding into the car...

...

"Your ice-cream." Matt passed me a carton of Ben and Jerry Choc Therapy. Stuck in the top were two spoons. I took one of the spoons, licked the bit of ice-cream off and pointed it at Matt. "You still owe me my fireworks."

"Mmm..."He laughed and fell down beside me.

After dinner, which was at this cute little Italian place, we had come back to Matt's for ice-cream and a movie.

Matt had rented Edge of Darkness from the video shop. I've seen it before, but I didn't tell him. It seems I've seen a million DVD while on tour. There is just nothing else to do when you're stuck on a bus, going from one town to the next.

"Weren't you ever taught how to share?" I looked to Matt when he spoke. He was staring at the carton of Ice-cream which I was basically hugging to my chest.

"Oh..." I laugh, feeling a blush come to my cheeks. I hold the ice-cream out and he takes a spoonful...

"I didn't know what flavour to get, but I figured chocolate would be good."

"Chocolate is always good." I laugh, waving my spoon at him...

When the movie started, I settle in beside Matt, resting my head on his lap. I had the ice-cream sitting against my chest. I figured that we could both get to it... We watched the movie in silence; both of us I think too sucked-in to talk.

By the end of the movie, we had eaten the carton of ice-cream and I had a rather embarrassingly placed wet spot on my shirt... Well if my shirt wasn't black it would have been embarrassing, right now it was just kind of cold...

I sat up beside Matt, he stole the empty carton from my hands and stood.

"Feel like a coffee?" he asked.

"That would be nice." When he started towards the kitchen, I stood to follow.

"I'll make them. Why don't you put on some music, the ipod is connected up." He said.

"Okay." I went to his sound system and turned it on as I flicked through his ipod. I smile when I see my music. Trust Matt to have it... I stopped on Breaking Benjamin and turned the volume down to background music... I mumbled to words softly to myself as I swung my hips in time to the music...

I felt really happy tonight, carefree, like nothing could bring me down... The whole thing with Jason still hurt, but it wasn't my heart that was weeping, it was my pride. It kind of shocked me that I wasn't crying and camped up in bed for days on end, wallowing over him. Instead, I was out on a date with my best friend... And I was having one hell of a good time too...

Arms snaked their way around my waist and spun me around. I wrapped my arms around Matt's neck as he slowly started to sway us to the music.

"So..." He said, clearing his throat with a little cough. "Have you had fun tonight?"

"I have." I said, almost dreamily as I rested my cheek against his shoulder. "You are the best Matty." I rubbed my cheek against his shirt as we swayed slowly. "Jason never slow danced with me. You should have opened my eyes earlier." I mumble the words to him...

"Opened your eyes?" he asked back, and I could hear the confusion.

"Yeah..." I leant back a bit so I could stare right into his eyes. "Opened my eyes and made me see there were better guys out there for me. That you were there... Here... Whatever." I chuckle, stepping back in and resting my cheek against his shoulder again.

"Why do you do that?" Matt asked me softly.

"Do what?"

"Rest your cheek against my shoulder?"

"I don't know, you're just the perfect height." We continue to dance, swaying and turning in circles. It was really nice...

Matt held me close, one of his hands pressed against the middle of my back, his other was playing with my hair at the nape of my neck. That was a weak spot of mine, and after five minutes of Matt playing with my hair, I was like putty in his hands.

I felt a kiss being pressed against my forehead, then my cheek. I tilted my head up and waited for a kiss against my lips. Matt must have known what I wanted; he just took his time giving it to me, teasing me... He planted light, bitting kisses across my jaw until he reached my lips. When I leant in to kiss him, Matt pulled back, bitting my bottom lip and giving it a tug.

"Matt..." I whine, pouting out that bottom lip. He laughed, loud and vibrant. "Why do you tease me?"

"Because you are just so God Damn beautiful when you pout." Laughter was still in his tone, it made me smile...

Matt's hands cupped my face, tilting my head back, he smiles as he slowing leans down towards me again. His lips touch mine lightly at first, but the intensity of the kiss quickly built... Soon my hands were in Matt's hair, twisting and pulling it, holding him close to me...

He wasn't getting away this time.

His tongue brushes across my bottom lip, I make a little moan like noise as I part them for him. I could feel Matt smile but he didn't pull away. He nibbled on my lips, bitting, exploring. I wanted more, to feel more, to have Matt closer to me. I pushed myself up against him, body and body.

An electric shock hits me, travelling across my skin. It feels like a million little fireworks have exploded across my entire body. And that one little thought broke my control and causes me to laugh. Matt pulled away, a confused look on his face. It only made me giggle more...

"What?"

"You just gave me my fireworks." I tell him, still laughing. Matt's confusion only increased. "You promised me dinner, ice-cream and fireworks. Well, you brought me dinner, gave me a carton of ice-cream, and that kiss certainly made me feel fireworks."

"Really?"

"Mmm... You are a mighty fine kisser." I smirked...

"That sounds positive." Matt pulled me into his arms and we started dancing again. I press a kiss to the side of his neck before once again resting my cheek against his shoulder. "Jaz, can you give me some answers?" Matt asked me softly...

"Answers to what questions?" I mumble back, closing my eyes. I just felt so relax here with Matt; it felt like nothing could hurt me.

"Whether you want to be with me... In a grownup relationship?" He told me softly, and I had to laugh.

"Grownup relationship?"

"Yeah... So, what do you think?"

"I think the possibilities of that happening are extremely high."

"You know that doesn't really answer my questions."

"Okay then... Does Yes answer the question?" Matt stopped us again, stepping back and holding me at arm's length, his hands resting on my shoulders. I smiled up at him.

"Yes? Really?" He sounded so unsure, like he couldn't actually believe I would want to be with him. It was time I knocked some sense into his thick head...

"Matt..."I say his name softly as I step forward, reaching up and taking his hands in mine before holding them between us. "You are a wonderful man. Caring, and smart, and pretty damn hot..." I smirked when I said that and Matt smiled, just the reaction I wanted. "But you are more then all those things... I don't know if what I feel for you is love, but I know it feels different from anything I've ever felt before. It feels better, I feel better when I'm with you. And if that isn't love, I think it could lead me to love..."

"Jasmine..." He tried to say something, but I pressed my finger against his lips.

"I guess, what I'm saying is, let's explore whatever it is between us. I mean, if you want to too." Matt smiled at me and then nipped the pad of my finger against his lips. I pulled my hand away with a small gasp and he laughed...

"Silly Jazzy." He cooed at me, wrapping me in his arms again. "Of course I want to..." Matt kissed me so fiercely, he stole my breath. But breathing didn't seem all that important, not when he was kissing me the way he was. It felt like I was in heaven, floating on a cloud. Maybe the lack of oxygen was causing this feeling...

Matt's lips broke from my but quickly attached themselves to my neck, to that special little spot just below my ear, and managed to drag an airy moan from my lips.

"Do you want to spend the night?" he mumbled against my neck, his warm breath caressing my skin and making me shiver. I smiled, pressing a kiss against Matt's neck and said the only answer I could.

"Yes."

...


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the End - Thanks for reading ...**

.

* * *

I stood up on stage in the dimly lit club. For the first time in a year I took to the stage. This time under a different name.

I stood here tonight as Jasmine Hardy...

Yes, you read right. I am now known legally and officially as Jasmine Hardy, wife of Mathew Moore Hardy...

I stepped closer to the microphone and started to sing...

"_May God bless and keep you always_

_May your wishes all come true_

_May you always do for others_

_And let others do for you"_

I was singing A Capella. My band stood behind me in the smoky darkness, their instruments not making a sound. The only sound that filled the club was my voice. There was soft, gold lighting on at the back of the club and the only light onstage was on me, covering me in soft blue.

"_May you build a ladder to the stars_

_And climb on every rung_

_May you stay forever young_

_May you stay forever young."_

I turned a little and looked into the left wing of stage. Matt was standing there. I could just make out the soft smile that curved his lips upwards. He raised his left hand to his lips, kissing the white gold wedding band I had giving him 18 months ago before holding it over his heart. I smile and do the same. That was our way of saying 'I love you' when the words couldn't be said.

"_May you grow up to be righteous_

_May you grow up to be true_

_May you always know the truth_

_And see the lights surrounding you"_

It's been four years since Matt asked me that very first time if I wanted to spend the night. It's been four years since he cursed and told me he loved me, that he wanted me. And the last four years have been the happiest years of my life. Even when we were both hurting, or fighting, or just missing each other so damn much, they are still the happiest days of my life.

_May you always be courageous_

_Stand upright and be strong_

_May you stay forever young_

_May you stay forever young._

Matt asked me to marry him three years ago. I will remember it forever. I was on stage, halfway through the set, when I looked to the side of stage and to Matt. He was holding a piece of cardboard in his hands. I remember frowning, and then turning still and forgetting everything else when he flipped it over... In thick black writing, were four words.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

_May your hands always be busy_

_May your feet always be swift_

_May you have a strong foundation_

_When the winds of changes shift_

I turn my sight back towards the crowd, smiling when I see the lighters and cellphones shinning in the darkness. This song may not be my usual style of song, but it is beautiful and they don't seem to mind my version on Bob Dylan's Forever Young...

_May your heart always be joyful_

_And may your song always be sung_

_May you stay forever young_

_May you stay forever young._

When the song finished and my voice faded, there were a few seconds of shocked disbelieve before the crowd blew up in cheers and screams. Their energy was electrifying. I mumbled thanks to the crowd before walking towards Matt, he was holding my guitar out to me... I grabbed it around the neck as Matt pulled me into his arms.

"That was beautiful." He told me as he kissed me... I will never get sick of Matt kissing me. His kisses are an addiction I could never give up. When he pulled back, I was smiling and floating on cloud nine. "Get back out there Cupcake." He smirked.

"Sure thing Puddin." I teased back. I could hear Matt's cackle of laughter as I turn back to the stage.

This is my life. And Matt is my world. He is my husband, my lover, my best friend... He is everything I ever wanted in the person I dream of spending the rest of my life with.

Everything and more...

* * *

**Thanks!**


End file.
